


Oh, Christmas Tree

by ThePlaceboEffects



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Swan Queen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Christmas, F/F, Red Beauty is mentioned in passing, Swan Queen - Freeform, but I didn't want to disappoint people thinking there's explicit sexing in it, fairly fluffy... until it's not, this fic is probably more of a light-M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceboEffects/pseuds/ThePlaceboEffects
Summary: It sucks when you get stood up, right? Especially around Christmas. Regina's blind date stood her up, and she's left standing alone, staring up at the 50-foot Christmas tree in the town square, when a blonde woman literally crashes into her life. Enter Emma Swan. What follows is a peek into the lives of Emma, Regina, and Henry over the years as they grow closer, move in together, and become a happy family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camikingst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camikingst/gifts).



> Thank you to everyone who decided to read this story. It's been about a year in the making, so I want to give a special thanks to Erin for organizing this event, or this fic would've been sitting in WIP limbo for God knows how long. 
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enough rambling from me, enjoy!

**December 2013**

_♪ Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la! ♪_

 

The caroler’s voices faded into the background, as Regina looked up at the large Christmas tree in the middle of Main Street, practically glaring at it and blaming the tree for her misfortune. Regina checked her watch; noticing her date was now over an hour late, and she felt the last bit of hope slipping away. Either it had been a joke from the get-go, or the woman she had been speaking to online for months, had shown up, saw her, and promptly turned tail and left. She let out a sigh and ran her gloved hands up the sleeves of her thin white jacket, cursing her choice of style over function.

 

Just as she was about to leave the town square herself, a whirlwind of a blonde ran into her, throwing scalding hot chocolate all over her snow-white jacket. “At least I’m not cold anymore,” she thought to herself in annoyance.

 

“Could you watch where you’re going?!” Regina huffed. 

 

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!” The blonde pulled napkins out of the pocket of her impractical red leather jacket and started dabbing at the stain, doing nothing more than working it in even more.

 

“Stop.” Regina’s abrupt tone caused the blonde to stop dead, and back up with her hands up in a sort of surrender. “Please,” Regina added when she realized she was taking her anger out on the wrong person.

 

When the blonde looked up, and whiskey-brown eyes met the woman’s whirlpool gaze, Regina felt the air leave her lungs, and the rage seep out of her blood. “It happens. The white coat was a stupid idea anyways.”

 

The blonde let out a puff of air with a smile. “Even still, I feel like I should offer to get it cleaned or something.” She extended her ungloved hand towards Regina. “I’m Emma by the way, Emma Swan.”

 

“Regina Mills.” The brunette smiled, despite herself, accepting Emma’s outstretched hand. “Well this has been fun and all, but I really should be getting out of this jacket.” She turned to leave, before Emma grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

 

“Here...” she said, as she pulled a sharpie out of God-knows-where, pulled up Regina’s jacket sleeve, much to her annoyance, and wrote on Regina’s arm, “...is my phone number. Call me with your dry cleaning bill.” Emma ran a hand through her hair, curls bouncing as her hand returned to her side. “And maybe call me to grab coffee sometime.” Emma backed away with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. “How about this, if you agree to go out with me, and you decide you never want to see me again, you get to throw a hot drink on me. I’ll even wear white.” Emma ended her sentence with a wink and turned to leave. “See you around Regina!” Emma waved her goodbye, and disappeared into the crowd.

 

It was only when the halo of blonde curls vanished from her sight that Regina snapped out of the trance she had apparently been in. “Did... did she just ruin my coat, then write on my arm?” Despite the blistering cold, Regina peeled off her jacket and held it over her arm, with only her thin black cardigan shielding her from the wind as she made her way back home.

 

*     *     *

 

“Oh this is ridiculous.” Regina had been replaying her conversation with Emma in her head for the better part of four days, and she finally bit the bullet and picked up the phone. Regina’s foot tapped impatiently as the dial tone droned in her ear. Just as she was about to hang up, a voice picked up on the other end. “Hey, it’s Emma!”

 

“Emma, Hi-”

 

“-For one reason or another I can’t pick up my phone right now-”

 

“Goddammit.” Regina ended the call abruptly, and stared at her cellphone. She was in the midst of deciding if she should call back or forget about the blonde when her phone started ringing. She let out an incredibly undignified yelp, dropping her phone onto the marble floor in the process. She picked up the phone and regained her composure in one swift motion “Hello?”

 

“Hi, I got a call from this number?”

 

“Hi, it’s Regina.” When she was met with silence on the other end, she felt the need to elaborate. “We met the other day at the Christmas tree... You-”

 

Emma cut Regina off. “No, no I remember you, how could I forget?” Regina could hear Emma’s smile through the phone. “I just didn’t think I’d hear from you. But I imagine you want to be reimbursed for what could only be one hefty dry cleaning bill.”

 

“I haven’t gotten around to cleaning it to be honest, I find black is more my color anyways. I _actually_ called to follow up on the offer you made by the Christmas tree... that is, if you were still interested.” Regina played with the ends of her hair, bracing herself for yet another sting of rejection.

 

Emma chuckled on the other end. “You kidding me? I’d love to! You free tomorrow around one?”

 

“It just so happens I am. Granny’s?”

 

Emma laughed, and it was a melodic sound to Regina’s ears. “Is there really anywhere else?”

 

“Fair point. One o’clock then?”

 

“One o’clock, see you; bye Regina!” Emma hung up, and Regina went through the rest of her day with a smile on her face.

 

*     *     *

 

Regina backed into a parking spot at Granny’s Diner at ten-minutes-to-one. When she walked in, she was surprised to see the blonde sitting at a booth wearing a white turtleneck, with a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She would be lying if she said seeing Emma waiting for her didn’t make her heart skip a beat. “You didn’t strike me as the type to arrive early you know, since you were literally _running_ late last week,” Regina teased, sliding into the booth across from Emma. “I also can’t believe you wore white.”

 

“Hey, I’m not one to disappoint.” Emma smiled over the top of her mug. “Not intentionally at least.” She added. “So, Regina Mills, tell me about yourself.”

 

“Um... I’m on the City Council, thinking about running for Mayor next term. I have a ten-year-old son named Henry, and he means everything to me...” Regina played with the ends of her hair, while taking an acute interest in the wood grain of the table, anything to keep from looking into Emma’s piercing blue eyes as she finished her statement. “I’ve lived in Storybrooke my whole life, and I’ve never left.”

 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up at her last statement. “You’ve never left Storybrooke? My God, I would have never known; you have such a ‘big city’ vibe about you. I’ve got to take you to New York some time,” Emma leaned forward across the table with a glint in her eyes. “You should see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, it’s breathtaking.” Regina’s head tilted at Emma’s suggestion. “Sorry, too forward?”

 

“In a charming sort of way. Did you live in New York before?”

 

“Yeah, I lived there for a couple of years until I was twenty-five, moved around for a bit, then I ended up here. Work is a lot slower, but I’m really adjusting to the small-town life, even though I miss the craziness sometimes.”

 

Regina gestured to the waitress and ordered a coffee for herself. “What do you do for a living Emma?”

 

“I find people who skip out on their court dates, and I work with an organization that puts up bail.” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

“Like a bail bondsman?”

 

“I prefer bondsperson, but yeah, exactly. There’s _way_ fewer people skipping out on bail in Storybrooke, but it gives me time to pursue other hobbies.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“It’s going to sound dorky, and you’re totally going to judge me.”

 

Regina set her coffee down. “Try me.”

 

“I’m sort of an amateur writer. I’ve never tried to get anything published or anything, but I like to write.” Emma shrugged. “It gives me a chance to escape the grind of everyday life, and spend some time in the mind of someone else... If I’m making any sense at all.” She pulled on a loose thread of her sweater absentmindedly.

 

Regina took Emma’s free hand in her own. “Writing isn’t something I’m going to make fun of you for, it’s really interesting actually. Maybe one day I can read something?”

 

Emma let out a breath. “Yeah, maybe someday.”

 

Regina inclined her head towards the door. “Want to take a walk around the block?”

 

A mischievous smirk crossed Emma’s face. “Sure. So you’ve decided you _don’t_ want to throw a hot drink on me?”

 

Regina smiled back. “Not today, no.”

 

Emma pulled out enough money to cover both of their drinks, and they stepped out of the diner into the midday sun. Regina and Emma continued down Main Street, a light sprinkling of snow falling around them. Testing the waters, Emma grazed her pinky finger along Regina’s, wondering if she’d pull away. When she didn’t, Emma took Regina’s hand in hers, and they continued down the street in comfortable silence.

 

“You’ve got to show me all the best places to hang out here, I feel like if I’m not at Granny’s I’m at the Rabbit Hole, and there’s got to be more to Storybrooke than that.” Emma was swinging the arm holding Regina’s hand a bit, akin to a giddy school girl.

 

“Oh Emma, you don’t know the half of it. There’s much more to this enchanting little town than the bar and the diner." Regina sort of smirked. “I’ll make it my top priority, Operation Integrate Emma.”

 

Emma stopped. “Operation?”

 

The brunette blushed and looked to the ground. “My... son. He likes to make things into ‘operations’ and I guess it sort of rubbed off on me.”

 

“Henry, you did mention him.” The tone of Emma’s voice caused Regina to look back up. “I’d love to meet him sometime.” Emma saw Regina’s face turn serious. “Whenever you feel is right, of course,” She added, and Regina’s face relaxed again.

 

They walked back to the diner's parking lot towards their respective vehicles, which happened to be parked directly beside each other. When Regina saw Emma’s car, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Yellow? Bold choice.”

 

“Yeah, I sort of maybe... stole it... But like 11 years ago!” Emma shoved her hands in her pockets. “I probably majorly fucked up my chances of ever seeing you again, but I’d really like to.”

 

“Don’t count yourself out yet Emma Swan.” The comfortable silence stretched out between the two women, and Regina’s eyes drifted towards Emma’s lips. It was when the blonde unconsciously licked her lips that Regina’s resolve crumbled. In a move quite unlike her, stepping into Emma’s personal space and standing on her toes ever-so-slightly, she closed the distance between them, and kissed her. Emma smelt like cinnamon and lavender, a combination Regina would have never thought to put together, but it made her senses come alive. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through Emma’s long, blonde curls, but she restrained herself because she hadn’t forgotten they were in an incredibly public place.

 

Regina broke the kiss first, coming back to herself and taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done tha-” Emma cut Regina off and answered her unspoken question when she stepped forward, took Regina’s face in her hands and kissed her again. Soft lips glided across each other, the taste of cherry chapstick making Regina’s head spin. Emma did what Regina was tempted to do but was too modest (or afraid), and slowly slid her hand into the brunette’s hair; the feeling of Emma’s nails grazing against her scalp evoked a wanton moan that left Regina blushing furiously.

 

“If you didn’t. I would have.” Emma said between breaths, her forehead pressed against Regina’s, not wanting to break contact just yet. Regina silently thanked whoever was listening that no one saw her making out like a teenager in the parking lot in broad daylight.

 

When Emma left Regina’s space, a rush of cold air came between them, and Regina found herself missing the warmth. “How about I call you next time Madam Councillor? I assume I don’t have to go through your secretary?” Emma grinned as she walked backwards with a bounce in her step towards her yellow Volkswagen.

 

Regina smiled. “For you, I’ll make an exception.”

 

Emma and Regina got into their respective cars, waved at each other while donning matching smiles, and drove away.

 

* * *

 

**January 2014**

It took another two dates before Regina finally made good on her word and showed Emma around Storybrooke. It was a crisp, yet pleasant January day when Regina pulled up in her Mercedes to the loft that Emma shared with Mary-Margaret Blanchard, Henry’s school teacher. Honking her horn, Emma came out the door seconds later, wearing what Regina has come to realize is Emma’s signature leather jacket (she pretends to hate it, but the blonde doesn’t look quite the same without it) and leans in to Regina’s open car window, kissing Regina on the cheek.

 

“Hey Gina.” Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed at the nickname; Emma was constantly testing how far she could go with the nicknames (Reggie was a firm no, and she was sticking to that). “We walking or driving? I’m good with either.”

 

“Walk? You get a better feel for the town that way.” Regina motioned with her hand telling Emma to get out of the window as she rolled it up, before turning off the ignition and getting out of the car.

 

Pulling on her leather gloves, Regina started down the sidewalk with Emma walking beside her.

 

“Can you hold my hand?” Emma fake pouted. “It’s getting a little cold.”

 

Regina bumped her shoulder playfully and smiled. “Idiot,” but nonetheless, she took Emma’s ungloved hand in her own, and they made their way down Main Street, the first stop on her tour of Storybrooke being the docks.

 

“So here’s the Storybrooke Harbor.” Regina said as they came up to the wooden boardwalk and sat on the bench by the water’s edge. “Not much comes in or out of here, but this ship has been docked here for as long as I can remember. The kids tell this story that once upon a time, a long time ago, a band of pirates sailed in from Europe to conquer America, but when they arrived in what is now Storybrooke, they loved this little town so much, that they decided to stay.” Regina chuckled. “The other story is that it’s Captain Hook’s ship, because it just _happens_ to be called the Jolly Roger. But who’s to say when that was painted on.”

 

Emma looked up at the imposing ship taking up most of the harbor, taking note of the black flag that was attached to the flagstaff. “Wow. Seaside towns really like their pirate lore. I mean it does kind of look like a pirate ship, don’t you think?”

 

The brunette shrugged before standing. “It’s a little small.”

 

Emma stood and extended her hand, inviting the brunette to take it. Swinging their arms slightly, Regina made her way down the street, pointing out the Sheriff’s station as they passed it. “But I’m sure you’re already familiar with it in your line of work.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been there a couple times. Graham tells me who to look for, I find them and bring them in. He seems nice, a little too nice to be the head of law enforcement but that’s just my opinion.”

 

“Perhaps.” Regina smiled. “But no one else has been up to the task. He does a good job though.”

 

Passing Mifflin Street, Regina walked by town hall and the hospital with hardly an acknowledgement, and turned down the street that had Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. “If we kept going straight, we would have eventually hit the other mansion in town that belongs to Jefferson, but that’s about all that’s down there.”

 

“Jefferson...?”

 

Regina stopped dead in her tracks. “You know, I really don’t know. I couldn’t even tell you if Jefferson is his first or last name...” Regina shrugged. “Never cared enough to find out. He’s an eccentric man, doesn’t come into town much.” Emma and Regina walked hand in hand until they arrived at a well that looked like it hadn’t been in use for centuries.

 

“We call this old wishing well ‘The Well of the World’s End’” Regina said as they came up to the well and Emma peeked down into the endless black hole.

 

“Like the fairytale?” Emma asked, still looking down the well. “This town sure loves their stories.” Emma looked back at Regina. “Tell me something that’s not on the official tour, like what you used to do as a kid or something.”

 

“Okay… Just that way,” Regina pointed off into the distance, “is a set of old railway tracks. When I was younger my friends and I, we were crazy, we used to park our car on the tracks and play chicken with oncoming trains. See how long we could last until we panicked and floored it. I swear to God,” Regina started laughing, remembering a time gone by, “one of them nearly killed us! We were there long enough that the train actually stopped, or honestly we probably would have died.”

 

“That’s... insane.” Emma laughed.

 

“I told you, we were crazy! I grew out of those kinds of things but they never did. They were always looking for the next big thrill. Last I heard, two of them were in jail for holding up a bank, and… I think one of them got involved with the mob. Anyways, those tracks aren’t in use anymore. Nothing has come by in at least twelve years.”

 

Emma looked around the forest some more, and something in the distance caught her attention. “What’s back there?”

 

“Just the cemetery. It’s not really one of the town’s highlights...” Emma walked off, and Regina had no choice but to follow behind her, climbing over an overturned tree as they veered off the main path. When Emma finally arrived in the cemetery, she let out a low whistle at the grand building in front of her.

 

“Damn, if I die here, bury me in that!” She looked up at the grand marble mausoleum that seemed out of place in the small town.

 

Regina rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “That’s... my family’s crypt actually.”

 

“Oh.” The smile left Emma’s face. “Oh I’m so sorry that was tactless.”

 

“It’s fine.” The brunette adjusted her scarf. “And on that happy note, that about concludes the Storybrooke tour. At least the stuff you haven’t already seen.”

 

Emma took Regina’s hand as they left the forest and ended up back on the main road. “Thanks for showing me around.” Emma brushed dirt and snow off her jeans, because of course she managed to fall on their way out, while Regina somehow remained perfectly balanced in her heeled boots. They walked over to Granny’s for hot chocolate, and to warm up after being outside for almost two hours. Sitting in a booth and ordering, Regina took the time to ask Emma something she’d been thinking about all day.

 

“What brought you to Storybrooke? No one comes here much, especially not to stay. I honestly can’t remember the last time someone new drove into town.”

 

Emma’s smile dropped and her eyes sort of glazed over. “Have you ever just needed to _not_ be somewhere like… urgently? I’m sort of a runner... I’m working on it.” Emma fiddled with the mug in her hands, refusing to meet Regina’s gaze. “I was in Florida before I came here, Tallahassee specifically. Shit there just got to be too much, you know? So I packed up, hopped on the I10 to Jacksonville... but it wasn’t far enough. I got on the I95, stopping for nothing but to sleep, eat, and fill up my gas tank. I kept driving up the coast, I felt like I couldn’t get far enough. I saw the exit for Storybrooke, and it sort of called to me. Plus, if I didn’t turn off soon I was going to end up in New Brunswick.”

 

“Wow.” Regina knew the need to escape all too well, except she never had the guts to actually follow through with it. “So you’re... always running?”

 

“No, not always. But I’m not going to lie to you and say that was my first time dropping everything and leaving when things got hard. I’m done though.” Emma noticed Regina’s forlorn expression, and wanted nothing more than to never have to see it again. Placing her index finger under Regina’s chin, she prompted the brunette to look at her. “I’m done.”

 

Regina’s voice was hardly above a whisper. “How am I supposed to believe that if it’s what you do?”

 

Emma let out a breath. “Regina, will you... will you go out with me?”

 

The brunette looked confused. “Aren’t... aren’t we already doing that?”

 

“Will you go out with... only me?” Emma looked at Regina through her lashes.

 

Realization hit Regina after a second, and she nodded, unable to speak. It wasn’t a promise that she would stay forever, but it was a promise that she wasn’t leaving just yet.

 

*     *     *

 

They didn’t make it back to Regina’s until around ten, eating a leisurely dinner at Granny’s. Henry had called around six-thirty asking to sleep over at Nicholas’ house, which ended up being a blessing in disguise. Moving to the Rabbit Hole and having more than a couple of drinks, Emma and Regina were significantly tipsy by the time they came all but crashing through the  mansion’s door. Tongues were clashing as Emma practically tore Regina’s jacket off her shoulders. Without breaking contact, the blonde shed her leather jacket, throwing both coats onto the foyer (that was a problem for another time).

 

Kicking off their shoes, Regina’s hands were in Emma’s hair, nails scraping along her scalp as the blonde worked to rid Regina of the dress she was wearing. Regina pushed her palms against Emma’s chest. “Bed.”

 

“No one’s home, who says we have to be relegated to the bedroom?” Emma’s eyebrows danced mischievously.

 

Regina rolled her eyes before pushing Emma further away. “I’m definitely not drunk enough to fuck you in the foyer, but nice try.”

 

“ _Fine._ ” Emma took Regina’s hand as the brunette pulled her dress back up her shoulder for the ascent up the stairs. Once the bedroom door was closed, they didn’t leave again until late the next morning, falling asleep together in a tangle of limbs as the sun was rising.

 

* * *

  **March 2014**

 

After finishing her lunch, Regina called Emma, something that had become something of a routine. After a couple rings, Emma picked up.

 

“Hey babe, how’s it going?”

 

Regina smiled at the pet name. It took Emma nearly a month of pestering before Regina gave in to the nicknames. “Going well, half the day is done. You?”

 

“Work is pretty slow. I mean, I thought picking up some shifts at the sheriff station to offset the one bail-jumper a month that comes across my desk would liven up my days a bit but you know... small towns just don’t have much crime.” Emma cleared her throat. “But I mean that’s a good thing.”

 

“So...” Regina trailed off. “Do you want to come around for dinner tonight around seven?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Emma replied.  “Making lasagna?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Emma moaned appreciatively. “And you have Henry taken care of?”

 

Regina played with the end of her hair as the reason for the dinner came about. “Actually... I think I’m ready for you to meet him.” Emma went quiet on the other end, and Regina immediately regretted the invitation, worrying that she was moving too quickly. “Y-you don’t have to though... if you don’t–”

 

“Oh my God Regina, no of course I want to meet Henry!” At Emma’s elated tone, the tension in Regina’s shoulders fell away, and she let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m glad to hear it. See you at seven”

 

Regina hung up the phone with a smile on her face, and went through the rest of the day in a state of contented bliss.

 

*     *     *

 

At promptly seven pm, Regina’s doorbell rang, and the brunette went to answer the door. Opening her front door, she saw Emma unusually dressed up for one of their nights in. She was wearing a body-hugging above-the-knee, teal dress with lace detailing along the sleeves and black pumps. Emma’s blonde hair hung in immaculate curls down her shoulders, with a sheer red lipstick accenting her lips in a way that made Regina’s knees weak. In her hand she held a dozen red roses and a bottle of red wine, which judging by the label, was alcohol-free. At Regina’s raised eyebrows, Emma broke the silence.

 

“I thought I would dress up for the kid, make a good impression.” Emma handed Regina the roses. “For you, my Queen.” Emma smirked as she kicked her shoes off, never one to wear heels for a second longer than necessary (also never one to make the mistake of wearing her ‘dirty’ shoes past Regina’s foyer... at least not more than once).

 

“I thought I’d bring something we could all drink.” Emma said as she walked into the front hall. “And, speaking of ‘we,’ where is the little one?” Emma peeked into the dining room, where she saw place settings for three, but Henry was nowhere in sight.

 

“He’s in his room playing video games.” Regina walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled up to the second floor. “Henry! There’s someone here to meet you, come say hello!”

 

The sound of something hitting the ground followed by tentative footsteps made their way closer to the top of the stairs. “Hi.” Regina’s son made his way down the stairs, offering his hand as he neared the bottom the stairs. “I’m Henry.”

 

Henry was a spitting image of Regina, with soft-looking chocolate hair, brown eyes, and incredibly well dressed, especially compared to some of the other ten-year-olds running around Storybrooke.

 

Emma extended her hand to the young boy. “Hey Henry, nice to meet you. You look just like your mom, you know that?”

 

Henry looked at Regina and laughed, as if they were sharing a joke that Emma wasn’t in on. “People always say that.”

 

“Well, you _are_ her son, so it’s bound to happen.” Emma smiled, but Regina knew that Emma felt like she was missing out on something, and to put her out of her misery.

 

“I adopted Henry when he was two-months old.” Regina smiled.

 

Emma considered this for a moment. “Oh wow, okay. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

Regina shrugged before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

 

Emma turned back to Henry. “Well, you’re just as handsome as your mom is gorgeous. Come on Kid, let’s go see what your mom has cooked up.” She ruffled Henry’s hair as she went towards the dining room.

 

Henry groaned as he reached up to fix his hair. “Ugh, you ruined my hair!” he said it with a smile, so Emma wasn’t too concerned that they got off on the wrong foot.

 

Emma smirked as she walked towards the dining room. “Just like your mom.”

 

“Henry go wash up before dinner!” Regina called from the kitchen.

 

Emma sat to the left of the head of the table, and when Henry came back from washing his hands, he took the seat across from her. They got to talking about comic books and who would win in a fight between Batman and Superman (Emma is pro-Batman and Henry firmly stands his ground with Superman), when Regina came in with a steaming dish of lasagna, a plate of garlic bread balanced expertly on her arm, and three wine glasses threaded between her fingers like it was the most natural thing in the world. Emma sprang up when she saw how full Regina’s hands were.

 

“Do you need a hand?”

 

Regina placed everything on the table with relative ease. “I got it, thank you though.” Regina cut decent-sized pieces of lasagna and put it on everyone’s plates, with a piece of perfectly toasted garlic bread each. Uncorking the wine like it was second nature, Regina poured just the right amount of wine into the glasses, and set them down in front of the three place settings. Henry’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re... you’re giving me wine? Mom I’m ten.”

 

“Relax Kiddo, it’s basically grape juice.” Emma said as she sat back down. “Your mom hasn’t lost it yet.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow as she sat and joined them. “And I’m not going to lose it for quite a while, so don’t get your hopes up.” She turned her head to look at her son. “Henry, please be careful with your glass, it’s incredibly delicate.”

 

Emma raised her glass. “Cheers everyone!” Regina and Henry raised their glasses (Henry holding on with both hands, afraid he was going to drop it), and they clinked glasses.

 

“So, Emma.” Henry said as he put his glass down, his face serious. “What are your intentions with my mother?”

 

“Henry!” Regina scolded her son. “Emma is our guest, please don’t interrogate her.”

 

Emma stuck her tongue out at Henry. “She took my side, ha ha.”

 

Regina glared at Emma. “Are you twelve?”

 

“Twelve-and-a-half actually.”

 

Henry and Emma smirked at each other across the table as they cut into their lasagna, while Regina just sighed and shook her head, before doing the same.

 

“Tell me about school Henry, how is the third grade treating you?”

 

Henry tilted his head. “Ehh, same old same old. It’s nearly spring break, so I mean that’s nice.”

 

“Any favorite classes?”

 

“Geography. I love learning about other places. I’ve never been outside of Storybrooke, so learning about other places makes me feel like I’ve been... I don’t know if that makes any sense.” Henry looked down at his plate and started fidgeting with the fork in his hand.

 

“No, that makes perfect sense. Man, I’ve _got_ to take you two traveling at some point.” Emma took a bite of her lasagna, humming her approval. “I swear you must be magic Regina, I’ve never had lasagna this good.”

 

Regina laughed. “Not quite. I’d say I would give you the recipe, but I worry you’d burn your house down.”

 

“Probably. But I mean it just gives me another excuse to see you.” The blonde winked.

 

The rest of the lasagna disappeared over disjointed conversations and sentence fragments thrown around between bites. As Emma pierced the last bite of her lasagna with her fork, Henry spoke up again. “You asked me a question, can I ask you one?”

 

The mischievous look in Henry’s eye and his devilish smirk made her seriously consider telling him no, but she inclined her head, inviting the question nonetheless. “Shoot.”

 

“Have you kissed my mom?” At that question Emma choked on her food, and her cheeks turned crimson. Henry’s smile widened. “You have!”

 

Regina was blushing herself now, and turned to Henry with anger radiating off her in waves. “Enough!”

 

At Regina’s snapping, he slunk into his chair and his smile fell instantly. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

After Emma regained her composure and could breathe again, he took his hand from across the table. “To be honest, I would’ve asked the same thing at your age to someone dating my mom. But let’s not make your mom mad, okay?”

 

Regina’s breathing had regulated at this point, and her stomach sank at the thought of making Henry upset, especially in front of Emma. Lightly, she put her finger under his chin, prompting him to look up. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“S’alright, I kind of asked for it.” Henry replied, his smile slowly returning.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind grabbing plates for dessert while I clear?” Regina got up and began to stack the dishes on her arm.

 

“Sure mom. The small plates, right?”

 

“That’s correct, thank you Henry.”

 

Emma got up and offered her help once more. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Regina looked over the table and considered her offer. “If you want to refill the wine glasses I wouldn’t say no to that.” She leaned close enough so only Emma could hear. “You can refill our glasses with the real stuff; one of the Petite Sirahs behind you should pair nicely.”

 

Regina sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving Emma to wonder what the hell a ‘Petite Sirah’ was, and which of the five behind her is the ‘right’ choice. After resorting to the mature decision-making process of “Eenie, Meenie, Miney,Mo,” Emma settled on a bottle that read “Robert Biale Vineyards” and managed to pop the cork without shattering it (something she had done a few times, much to Regina’s annoyance). She poured a healthy serving into her and Regina’s glass, and topped up Henry’s with the non-alcoholic wine.

 

The brunette came back in with three apple turnovers fresh out of the oven, Henry trailing close behind her holding the plates and forks. Sitting back at the table with steaming turnovers in front of them, the table was silent other than Emma and Henry’s noises of approval at Regina’s award-winning apple turnovers. Between bites, Regina leaned over to Emma and whispered “good choice,” voicing her satisfaction at Emma’s wine selection.

 

After dessert was done, Henry wished Emma and his mother a good night, and went up to bed. Emma and Regina tag-teamed doing the dinner dishes, with Emma washing and Regina drying and putting away (Emma couldn’t be trusted to put Regina’s dishes back in their correct place... at least not yet).

 

Switching to apple cider, Emma and Regina moved into the living room. Emma took Regina’s glass from her hand and placed them on the coffee table, before she sat in the crook of the love seat, urging Regina to sit in the spot beside her with a tap of her hand on the cushion.

 

Regina sat directly beside her, and Emma pulled the smaller woman closer, until her head was resting on Emma’s shoulder. “Thank you for tonight, for letting me meet Henry. I imagine you don’t just bring anyone home to meet him.”

 

“I don’t.” Regina let out a shaky breath. “That doesn’t scare you, does it?”

 

Emma absentmindedly ran her fingers through her lover’s hair as she spoke. “I’m done running Regina. I can’t live my life running away. Besides, if I was going to leave, I would’ve been gone long ago. I’m here as long as you want me here.”

 

Regina hummed appreciatively, her eyes closed in blissful contentment. “That’s why I love you,” she murmured. Simultaneously Emma’s fingers stilled in her hair, and Regina’s eyes snapped open. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; some small part of her was always afraid of scaring the blonde away. Regina sat up like she was on fire. “I mean-”

 

“I love you too.” The words fell effortlessly from Emma’s lips.

 

Eyes locked, they were drawn together like magnets, or twin souls, or any of those other cheesy things. It was as if a fire had been lit within them, begging to be kept alive.

 

Lips dancing over one another’s, their love was fueling their fire, and as long as they were together, it would never die.

 

* * *

 

**December 2014**

“Ready?” Emma slammed the trunk of her car, turning to face Regina.

 

Regina was running her finger down a checklist, mentally ticking off items. “Ready as I’ll ever be. I still can’t believe I agreed to get into this death trap for _another_ road trip.”

 

“Hey! It got us to Boston for Henry’s birthday just fine, don’t diss the bug.”

 

The brunette scowled. “Henry! It’s time to go!” What followed was a cacophony of footsteps as the young boy bolted down the stairs.

 

“No running in the house!” Regina chided, and Henry’s footfalls slowed.

 

“Sorry.” He muttered as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. “Shotgun!”

 

“I don’t think so.” Regina crossed her arms.

 

“Sorry, I gotta side with your mom on this one. Back seat Kiddo.” Emma pulled the front seat forward so he could climb in. Once they were in the car, Emma shifted the bug into gear, and pulled out of the mansion’s driveway, embarking on the nearly eight-hour drive to New York City.

 

The next several hours consisted of Henry asking “are we there yet?” every five minutes, until Regina finally relented and handed him the iPad to keep him occupied. Stopping at Hardees along the way (Regina was all for it, even though she’d go to her grave saying otherwise), they finally made it into the city just after 6pm.

 

Over the next few days they did all the obnoxious tourist-y things that New York had to offer, making sure Regina and Henry got the full experience; from “Top of the Rock” to the Statue of Liberty. Regina insisted on doing a museum, which was how Emma ended up getting dragged around the Museum of Modern Art. On their last night, they went back to Rockefeller Center to see the big Christmas tree.

 

“It’s... breathtaking.” Regina looked up at the hundred-foot tree, the white lights twinkling in her eyes.

 

“It’s definitely bigger than the one in Storybrooke,” Emma laughed. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

The chill in the air had both of their cheeks tinted pink. “New York it’s... perfect.”

 

“Well I only showed you the good parts.”

 

They both waved as Henry skated by amongst the throng of people, and he waved back, grinning ear-to-ear.

 

“As long as we’re here; you, me and Henry, it’s nothing but good parts.” Regina smiled.

 

“You’re so sappy.” Emma said, looking over.

 

“’Tis the season.”

 

The blonde laughed again, pulling Regina in for a kiss by her scarf. “Happy Anniversary Regina. I’m not exaggerating when I say this has been the best year of my life.”

 

“Look who’s getting sappy now.” Regina’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Happy Anniversary Emma, I love you.” The two kissed, slow and gentle as snow began to fall around them, without a care in the world who was watching.

 

“Eww Mom! Emma! Stoooop!” That pulled them out of their trance when Henry came to a stop in front of them. “I know you’re in _love_ and all, but I don’t wanna see it.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, while Emma laughed. “Keep skating then, Kid.”

 

Henry put his hands up in mock-defense as he backed up, and rejoined the circle of people skating around.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Regina said hesitantly, hugging her arms around herself, “of running for Mayor next term. I think I’m ready.”

 

“Really?”

 

The brunette nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while; I actually think I can do it.”

 

“Regina that’s amazing!”

 

“Don’t tell Henry yet. I don’t want to tell him until I’ve submitted my application. I’ve mentioned it in the past and he was supportive, so it’s not as if he’s going to have an issue.”

 

“Whatever you say, Madame Mayor.”

 

“Emma...”

 

“Okay!” Emma put her hands up in front of her in surrender. “Honestly, I think you’ve got it in the bag. I’ve never met a more organized person, you’re practically destined to run a town.”

 

“Now I wouldn’t say that.” Regina’s cheeks got pinker, and it had nothing to do with the weather.

 

“I believe in you.” Emma held the brunette’s hand. “Want to join Henry?”

 

“I’ve never skated, but I’m willing to try. I’ve seen Henry do it countless times, so it can’t be too hard, right?”

 

Emma smirked, “Sure.”

 

They made their way over to the skate rental booth, picked up figure skates and handed over their shoes, and walked towards the rink. They sat on the bench by the ice’s edge lacing up their skates. Emma got onto the ice first, and held her hand out to Regina. The brunette put a tentative foot down on the ice, and promptly fell flat on her ass.

 

“I don’t like this.” Regina crossed her arms like a petulant child.

 

“Come oooon Gina just give it a chance,” Emma pouted.

 

“Yeah, come on Mom!” Henry glided to a stop, and held out his hand to his mother. “It’s easy, me and Emma will teach you.”

 

Emma extended her hand as well, and mustering the last of her dignity, Regina got off the ice and stood on shaky legs. “Hold on to me.” Emma hooked her arm with Regina’s. “Turn your right foot to the side, push off gently, and glide.”

 

While she had never skated before, Regina grew up learning how to follow instructions to a tee. Holding Emma for support, she was able to push off, and slide across the ice in some semblance of what could be called ‘skating.’

 

“Good! Now do the same thing with your left leg, and keep alternating.” Henry was skating backwards a few feet in front of his mother, watching Emma teach her how to skate, and the sight of his perfect little family made him irrationally happy.

 

She was going slowly, but Regina was getting the hang of skating. She didn’t feel like she was going to fall every time she put a foot on the ice, which was an improvement.

 

“Do you want to try a jump?” Emma half-joked.

 

“Absolutely not! Why don’t _you_ try a jump Miss Swan.”

 

“Ooh, you only Miss Swan me when you’re _really_ serious.” Emma teased. “You want to see a jump? You’ve got it.” Henry switched places with Emma, getting close enough to his mother that he could catch her if she were to stumble.

 

Emma skated the circuit a bit, waiting for a gap large enough to jump in. Regina was expecting her to simply jump and land on two feet; what she _didn’t_ expect was for Emma to launch into a well-choreographed triple-axel, land, and jump into a triple lutz, ending with an exaggerated bow as a few onlookers clapped. Emma skated back smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

 

“Where the _fuck–_ sorry Henry–did you learn to do _that_?!”

 

“I dabbled in figure skating for a while when I was younger.”

 

“Dabbled?”

 

“Hmm dabbled... state champion. You know.”

 

“You’re so talented! Why didn’t you pursue figure skating further?” They were now back to skating with the rest of the crowd.

 

“I did. I was going to go to the Olympics, but I broke my ankle, skateboarding of all things, right before Olympic qualifiers. I lost my sponsors for being a reckless idiot, and by the time my ankle healed I realized that while it was something I loved, I didn’t want to do it for a career.” She shrugged.

 

“What else don’t I know about you?”

 

“Oh soooo much.” Emma joked, skating backwards away from Henry and Regina. “I’m so mysterious you have no idea. You’ve got all the time in the world to get to know every little thing about me.” She swung her leg out, and spun around on her skate.

 

“Now you’re just showing off.”

 

“Of course I am,” Emma grinned, “It’s so rare that I have the chance to impress you, and I intend to milk it for all it’s worth.”

 

“You always impress me Emma Swan.”

 

“Stop being mushy you two.” Henry stuck his tongue out and skated away, leaving Emma and Regina to skate around the rink, holding hands and appreciating each other’s company.

 

*     *     *

 

The next day, Emma and Regina packed up the car once again to make the lengthy drive back to Storybrooke.

 

“We gotta come back soon!” Henry bounced in the back seat.

 

“Real soon Kid, I promise.” Emma reached back and ruffled Henry’s hair.

 

“We have plenty of vegetables, dip, and juice to hold us over for the trip, and we will _not_ be stopping at Hardees again.” Regina said in a tone that left no room for debate or discussion. Twin pouty faces looked at Regina, and she just looked down at the map, not budging.

 

Emma and Henry wore Regina down enough to stop for bear-claws and hot chocolate somewhere in New Hampshire, but that was the extent of the road trip junk food.

 

No matter how much they loved New York, and how much they wished they could live there, turning off the main highway and seeing the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign welcoming them home reminded them that they didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

* * *

 

**April 2015**

“Emma, did you pick up the lawn signs from the print shop?!” Regina had been running around like a chicken with her head cut off ever since she submitted her application and nomination to run for mayor. She considered dropping out half a dozen times, but it was always the unwavering support from her family that stopped her from pulling the trigger.

 

“I’m gonna do it after work!” Emma yelled from the other room.

 

“Emma! I wanted to start distributing them _today_ you said you’d pick them up yesterday! That stupid law that says you can only have lawn signs displayed during the month of the election is going to be the reason I _lose_.”

 

“Regina, relax, you’ve got this!” Emma walked in, coffee in hand and blonde curls bouncing down her back. “I forgot, okay?” She gave Regina a light kiss on the cheek.

 

“I don’t know _how_ with the twenty-five text messages I sent you yesterday!” Regina snapped back. “Sorry. Sorry. Just _please_ remember to pick them up today, it’s very important. Mary Margaret is fierce competition. The town already loves her, and I need all the exposure I can get.”

 

“I will, I promise. Don’t stress so much, you’ll get wrinkles.” Emma rubbed Regina’s shoulders for a moment, and she relaxed into the touch. Since Regina had started running for mayor, she had been waking up hours before Emma, and coming to bed long after the blonde had fell asleep. Emma missed the little moments like this, but she figured it’d be over when the election was done.

 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Regina chided, but there was no venom in her voice.

 

“I’ve got to get going. See you tonight Madame Mayor, _with_ the lawn signs.” Emma gave her girlfriend one more quick kiss before leaving for work. She didn’t know exactly when she moved into the mansion, but it just seemed like there were less and less of her belongings at the apartment, and the more time she spent with Henry and Regina, the fewer reasons there were to go back. Everything she needed was right there.

 

*     *     *

 

Emma came home promptly at 5:15pm, _with_ the lawn signs Regina wanted. It took her three trips to get them all into the mansion, but they were there, 450 red-and-blue colored signs that read ‘Mills for Mayor.’

 

“Honey I’m hooooome.” Emma sing-songed as she brought in the last of the lawn signs. “Want to do dinner tonight? I miss you.”

 

“I’d love to,” Regina answered, walking into the room, a stack of papers teetering dangerously in her arms, “But I can’t. I have to start handing out the signs.”

 

“I could come with? Make it a family thing.” Emma bounced on her heels.

 

“Don’t worry about it Emma, I’ve got it. Sidney is going to help me distribute, then we’re meeting to talk more rigorous campaign strategies. I’ll see you tonight though?”

 

“Yeah.” Emma pouted while Regina gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running back out the door.

 

Since the election was getting closer, Emma was seeing less and less of her girlfriend. Their late-night conversations had turned into exchanging pleasantries across a room while one person was either coming or going. Just like last night, and the night before, they didn’t see each other later. Emma fell asleep waiting, writing in the notebook she sometimes kept in her nightstand, and Regina crawled into bed in the wee hours of the morning, muttering ‘sorry’s’ and ‘I love you’s.’

 

The next morning, Emma got up even earlier than Regina, and left to get take-out breakfast from Granny’s. When Regina came down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she stumbled back a step when she saw Emma with a full spread in front of her.

 

“I thought I’d get breakfast and we could eat together.” Emma smiled her thousand-watt smile, and it made Regina melt. “You hardly have time to eat lately, I’m worried.”

 

“It’s just the election dear.” Regina replied, pulling up a chair and biting into a buttered croissant. “It’s almost over.”

 

“So.” Emma said, sitting down across from Regina, “what would you say if I took the day off?”

 

“That’s sweet, but I’m booked solid all day.”

 

“I could come with?”

 

“ _Listen_.” Regina snapped, the lack of sleep and pressure getting to her. She rubbed her temples, staving off an oncoming headache. “It wouldn’t look good for my campaign if I encouraged a town employee to skive off work and flit about with me all day.”

 

“Okay I’m sorry! _Excuse me_ for wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend!”

 

“Emma you don’t get it do you? I _want_ to spend time with you but there aren’t enough hours in the day, alright?! Just go to work, please?”

 

“Yeah, fine, alright.” Emma stood to leave.

 

“I didn’t mean _now_ Emma; it’s 5-in-the-morning, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

Emma hastily grabbed a pastry from the counter and poured a cup of coffee. “Wouldn’t want to think the future Mayor is letting me skive off.”

 

“Emma!” The blonde stormed out of the room and slammed the mansion door, leaving Regina exasperated, frustrated, and with a whole lot of food for one person.

 

Emma got in the bug and drove down to the Sheriff station, defiantly doing paperwork as the sun came up. Regina rang Emma’s desk several times throughout the day, but Emma was being stubborn and refused to answer the phone. She avoided her all morning, until the tell-tale click-clacking of Regina’s heels told Emma she was near, and had no chance of escaping unless she literally jumped out the window.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Have not.” Emma crossed her arms, and was looking anywhere but at Regina.

 

“Emma _please_ don’t be a child.” The brunette hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I know this has been hard on you and Henry, I _get_ it, but I need your support now, I _really_ need it in these last few weeks. Please don’t shut me out.”

 

“You know I support you.” Emma said, looking down at the paperwork that she had finished hours ago. “I just miss you, and it sucks that I haven’t seen you for more than five minutes in months.”

 

“I know.” Regina reached forward and took Emma’s chin between her fingers, forcing Emma to look at her. “I know. Please hang in there, the end is in sight.”

 

The blonde took a deep breath, the silence dragging out between them. “Alright.”

 

Emma got her wish; the next few weeks she saw a lot more of Regina, but it was during a series of press events and debates. Ever the dutiful girlfriend, she was always front-row-center, cheering her on. A few times Emma had to go on stage, one of her greatest fears, but she did it anyways. Side-by-side they stood, and Emma tried her best to adopt the politician’s smile that Regina had mastered, but it ended up looking more like a grimace.

 

On April 25th, Emma and Regina cast their ballot, and watched from the couch at 108 Mifflin as the percentages went up and down.

 

Mary Margaret.

 

Regina.

 

Mary Margaret.

 

The race was tight, and the bar kept hopping over the 50% mark. If she didn’t have to give a speech later one way or another, Regina would’ve been drowning herself in cider. Instead, she settled for the glass of red wine clenched between her hands, tight enough to break the glass, were it of a cheaper variety.

 

Henry’s face was practically glued to the screen, and Emma had one hand gripping the couch, and the other resting on Regina’s thigh.

 

 _“The final results are in”_ the television announcer said after a commercial break. “ _With 53.5% of the votes, the new mayor of Storybrooke is...”_

 

No one was breathing.

 

“ _Regina Mills!”_

 

Henry and Emma screamed. Regina jumped off the couch, near tears.

 

“You did it!” Emma pulled Regina into a crushing hug

 

“We all did it. I couldn’t have made it without you two.”

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Emma kissed Regina, both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

 

“Blech. Come _on_ not in front of me!”Henry crossed his arms, but he was smiling too. “Don’t we have to get to town hall?”

 

“Indeed. Shall we?” Regina extended both of her hands, for both Emma and Henry to take hold of them.

 

“Let’s go Madame Mayor.” Emma linked her arm with Regina’s, and they made their way out of the mansion. When they pulled up to town hall, Mary Margaret’s car was already there, along with an uncharacteristically high amount of paparazzi for their small town.

 

“Madame Mayor, Madame Mayor!” The nameless men called from behind their camera lenses. “Over here, let’s get a photo of you and the family!”

 

With the poise and composure of a Queen, Regina wrangled her family out of her Mercedes and into the main building, giving the photographers no more than a well-rehearsed wave and a polite smile.

 

“Regina!” Regina’s running rival and Emma’s former roommate scampered down the hallway towards them. “Congratulations! They’re waiting for you. Are you ready?”

 

Regina gave a stiff nod, and followed Mary Margaret towards the stage. Emma and Henry trailed behind the duo, and stood on the wings just out of sight of the audience to watch Regina give her acceptance speech.

 

Mary Margaret stood at the podium, with Regina to her right. After her brief concession speech, she turned to her right and said, “Storybrooke, I’d like to present to you, your new Mayor, Regina Mills!”

 

Applause broke out as Mary Margaret gave Regina a firm handshake and a genuine smile.

 

“Good Evening Storybrooke.” Regina’s measured tone rang out through City Hall. “Thank you for putting your faith in me to lead your city for the next four years.” Cheers rang out, citizens whooped and hollered. “I am honored and humbled that you have elected me as the 43rd Mayor of Storybrooke. I know you all want to get home to your families, so I’ll keep this short.”

 

Regina pulled down at sleeves of her shirt. “I want to thank Harvey Gold for his outstanding service and leadership as Mayor.  He led this city well, and left some big shoes to fill.  Harvey, thank you for all you did to move this city forward during some tough times. I want to congratulate Mary Margaret Blanchard for being a formidable rival. The things I learned while running against you will undoubtedly help me in making Storybrooke the best it can be.” She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “And because of that, I would like to invite you to be my head Councilman.” The pixie-haired woman beside her smiled. “To _my_ family, Henry Mills and Emma Swan, I wouldn’t be here without your undying support. Waking up every day, knowing you would always be in my corner has been invaluable. This hasn’t been an easy road, and I know it’s only going to get more challenging, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I hope I can make you proud Storybrooke. Thank you for entrusting your town with me.”

 

Regina smiled as flashbulbs went off, her gaze never wavering. Mr. Gold came out from the wings on the opposite side of Emma and Henry, shaking Regina’s hand and handing over the symbolic key to the city with an impish grin. Tomorrow would come the official paperwork and transferral of position, and it wouldn’t be until later that Regina was legally sworn in, but today, seeing the town supporting and rallying behind her, it was enough.

 

Mr. Gold walked off the stage, leaving Regina front-and-center at the podium. She looked to where Emma and Henry were standing, and waved them up. Emma took Henry’s hand, and walked out to meet Regina.

 

Henry was grinning ear to ear, waving out to the crowd, smiling for pictures. Emma was smiling softly, her gaze focused forward. The flashing lights were a little overwhelming, but more than that, the only thing she really needed to see was right in front of her.

 

*     *     *

 

The picture of Regina grinning with her arms around Henry and Emma made the front page of the Storybrooke Mirror the next morning, and Emma thanked anyone who was listening that she decided to throw a blazer and blouse on over her skinny jeans as opposed to her signature tank top. Regina’s phone was ringing off the hook as calls poured in congratulating her on her win.

 

“Dinner tonight?” Regina asked as Emma was heading out to work, causing the blonde to stop in her tracks.

 

“Like you and me dinner?”

 

“Yes Emma,” She laughed, “you and me dinner.”

 

Emma let out a breath, her face splitting into a grin. “I’d love nothing more.”

 

* * *

 

**July 2015**

“I’ll be home by seven, and then we can eat dinner and go see the fireworks.”

 

“Promise mom?”

 

“I promise Henry.” Regina leaned down and kissed Henry on the forehead. “Don’t give Emma too much trouble today, okay?”

 

“Okay. Are you _sure_ you have to work on Fourth of July mom? It’s Saturday, _and_ a holiday!”

 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

 

Emma came sauntering into the front hall. “I won’t spoil Henry too much, don’t you worry.”

 

“I always worry with you Miss Swan.” Emma smirked.

 

“I’m still cooking tonight by the way. You deserve a night off.” Emma pulled Henry in for a side hug. “Henry’s going to help too, aren’t you?”

 

Henry and Regina both looked at each other before mouthing ‘ _take out_ ’ to each other.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Just preparing, Emma. Anyways, I really have to go now. Have a good day you two!” Regina placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek, and another on Henry’s forehead before closing the door behind her.

 

“Fair?”

 

Henry looked up at Emma with a devilish grin. “Fair.”

 

They raced each other upstairs, getting dressed in red, white, and blue before hopping into Emma’s bug for the short drive over to the fairgrounds. Emma was on call with the Sheriff department, but she didn’t expect to actually get called in. Finding parking was a feat, and they ended up parking on a dead-end street about three blocks away from the fair and walked back.

 

As they entered the grounds, Henry ran into some of his friends from school. “Emma, can I go with Ava and Nicholas?”

 

“Yeah, sure Kid! Your mom gave you money right?” Henry nodded. “Okay, don’t leave the grounds, and come find me if you need anything. Make sure your phone is on!”

 

“Kay Emma, bye!” Henry ran off with his friends, until he blended into the rest of the crowd. Emma wasn’t alone for long before Ruby in her too-tight shirt and too-short shorts for a family event bounced her way over.

 

“Em! What are you doing alone?”

 

“Henry went off with some of his friends.”

 

“But where’s Regina? Wait one second.” Ruby reached into her purse and pulled out a temporary tattoo and a bottle of water. Before Emma knew what she was doing, Ruby had a damp sheet of transfer paper pressed up against Emma’s cheek. “You need more Fourth of July spirit! But really, where’s wifey at?”

 

“Working, unfortunately.” Emma smiled. “We’ve got plans for tonight though.”

 

“Oh, okay! She’s so dedicated huh? The town has never run smoother.”

 

“That’s Regina for you.” Emma smiled again, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. It’s not that she wasn’t proud of all that Regina had accomplished, she was, but that didn’t change the fact that she missed her like crazy. If she didn’t see Regina during the election season, she practically didn’t exist now. Storybrooke was thriving, but their relationship was definitely taking a hit. They’d pass each other like ships in the night, exchanging nothing more than casual remarks. She couldn’t remember the last time they had an actual meal together that didn’t involve Regina shoving something in her mouth on her way to one thing or another. The fact that she thought post-election would be better is laughable.

 

“ _Anyways,_ ” Emma said, shaking off her bad mood. “Let’s play some games or something.”

 

“Yay!”

 

Ruby ran around the fairground with the spirit of a child, flitting from game to game, trying to win a giant stuffed animal. After about $45 ended up down the drain, Emma had to pull her away. “Come on, let’s do the tilt-a-whirl, you can’t lose at that.” The blonde winked playfully, and Ruby pouted.

 

After riding the tilt-a-whirl three times in a row, and getting on the Fireball against her better judgement, Emma took out her phone and saw a missed call from Henry.

 

“Hey Kid, what’s up?”

 

“ _It’s four-thirty._ ” Henry said on the other end of the line. “ _Don’t you want to get home and start making dinner so you can have time to mess up at least once_.”

 

“Wow, how rude. I’ll be at the front in five, okay?”

 

“ _Kay!_ ” Henry disconnected.

 

“Got to go Rubes, dinner duty waits!”

 

“Okay!” Ruby put a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Have a great rest of your Fourth of July. You coming to fireworks?”

 

“Yep! We’ll be here by nine-fifteen. Save us a spot near the front?”

 

“Obviously!”

 

Emma waved to her friend, then walked away, while Ruby more than likely went to blow more money in the fruitless pursuit of fair prizes. She walked up to the gate, met Henry who was grinning from ear to ear with a bag of cotton candy bigger than his head, and they made their way back to the  bug. Emma quickly drove to the supermarket to pick up a few dinner ingredients; she was determined to _actually_ make an edible meal.

 

They got home a little after five pm, and Emma beelined for the kitchen, while Henry conveniently ran off to his room. Chopping, seasoning, and finally putting food in the oven, Emma felt accomplished.

 

An hour-and-a-half later, the timer dinged, just as the clock hit seven pm. Emma pulled the roast chicken and baked potatoes out of the oven, and grinned. Emma’s night to cook dinner usually meant one of two things: burnt food or take-out from Granny's. On a rare occasion, when the stars were perfectly aligned, it meant a third thing: an actually pretty decent meal cooked by Emma, and each time she would swear it wasn't a fluke (it didn't happen often enough to be anything but).

 

“Henry, dinner!” Emma was over the moon. She actually cooked a meal that smelled downright delicious. She picked up her phone and fired a quick text to Regina.

 

_Haven’t heard from you all day! Dinner is ready, hope you’re almost home :)_

 

Her phone dinged before she could put it back in her pocket.

 

_‘A little caught up at the office, I should be home soon. Start dinner without me?’_

 

Emma deflated. She had been hyping up this family dinner in her head all day, but she should have known better by now. Just then, Henry rounded the corner, and took in Emma’s expression, his expression souring too.

 

“She’s not coming, is she?”

 

“I’m sorry Kid, she said to start without her.” She sighed. “She’s got a lot on her plate right now, hopefully she’ll be home in time for fireworks.”

 

“Yeah.” Henry sat at the table, and Emma sat across from him. “I miss her.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Emma and Henry ate slowly, the only time the silence was broken was when Henry remarked that Emma didn’t completely botch the chicken. He might have even said it was good. Time pressed on, and Emma didn’t hear from Regina again. No car in the driveway, no key in the lock, no heels clicking across the marble floor.

 

Emma cleared the dishes from dinner, and told Henry to get a sweater for later.

 

“Should I bring one for mom?” he asked, eyes full of hope.

 

Emma nodded. She was convinced at this point that Regina wouldn’t end up coming, but she didn’t want to tell him that.

 

Henry went upstairs to get a sweater for himself and his mother. Meanwhile, Emma turned on the dishwasher and grabbed her leather jacket and some blankets to sit on. Locking the door behind her, they made their way back out to Emma’s car.

 

“Do you think she’s going to come?” Henry looked up at her, “Honestly.”

 

“Honestly? I don’t know. But I really hope so.”

 

Emma sent Regina another text before driving off.

 

_We’re heading back to the fairgrounds for fireworks. Ruby said she saved us a spot up front. Hope to see you there._

 

There was no response.

 

They opened up the parking lot at night for the fireworks, so Emma was able to park near the fair’s gates. She put her arm around Henry’s shoulder and looked for Ruby, who was sitting front-row-center with Belle’s head in her lap. As they approached, Ruby bumped her knee slightly, rousing Belle.

 

“Babe, Emma and Henry are here.”

 

Belle blinked a couple of times, then smiled sweetly as the two sat. “Hey you guys,” she said with her Australian accent.

 

“Hey Belle!” Henry pulled the blanket from Emma’s arms and lay it out on the free spot on the lawn. He plunked down, and put his mother’s jacket at the far right of the blanket, leaving room for Emma.

 

“How are you guys?” Emma asked as she sat.

 

“Tired!” Belle exclaimed. “You small-town folk can really party.”

 

“You should see the Fourth at Disney World.” Emma mused. “That’s just magical.”

 

“I’ve never been to Disney World!” Henry piped up. “Can we go?”

 

“We’ll talk about it with your mom, maybe next year, okay?”

 

“All three of us?”

 

“Of course.” Emma ruffled his hair. The music faded out, and the first firework of the night was lit. The audience burst into myriads of cheers and applause.

 

Firework after firework lit up the night sky, but the only thing Emma could focus on was the fabric of Regina’s wool sweater that her fingers were brushing against. The audience oohed and aahed as pinwheels spun above their heads, and Emma kept refreshing her texts, hoping something would come in. When the show ended and floodlights came on to guide the way back, Emma sighed before pasting a smile on her face.

 

“What did you think Henry?”

 

“It was amazing!”

 

“Good, I’m glad. Happy Fourth of July Kiddo.”

 

“You too Emma! I wish mom was here.”

 

“I know.”

 

Belle yawned, stretching her arms skyward.

 

“I think I’m going to take this one home for the evening. G’night guys!” Ruby packed up their blanket and remnants of food before walking away from Henry and Emma.

 

“Ready to go home?”

 

“Yep.” Henry and Emma picked up their blankets in a heap, and Emma draped Regina’s sweater over her arm. They went back to the car, and Henry plopped down in the front seat, yawning as he did so.

 

“Thanks for spending Fourth of July with me Emma.” Henry said as Emma got in the driver’s seat.

 

She shifted the car in gear. “Hey, of course! I had fun. Your mom is going to be so jealous she missed the fireworks.”

 

The streets of Storybrooke were packed as citizens filtered out of the fairgrounds and made their way back home. For the first time in the almost two years that Emma had been living in Storybrooke, there was traffic. Last year they had a family movie night and watched the fireworks from the mansion’s backyard, and if Emma was honest, she might have preferred that; at least they were all together.

 

When they pulled into the driveway, Regina’s Mercedes was parked in its usual spot.

 

“Mom’s home!” Henry jumped out of the car and bolted into the house. “Mom! Did you see the fireworks?”

 

“I did sweetie.” Emma heard Regina say as Emma entered the foyer. “I saw them on my drive home, they were beautiful! Did you and Emma have fun?”

 

“Yeah we had a good day. Missed you though!” By this point, Emma was in the living room area with Henry and Regina.

 

“I missed you too Henry, I’m sorry I missed tonight, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Henry hugged his mother, and yawned. “I’m going to go to bed, night mom, night Emma!” The boy went upstairs, leaving Emma and Regina in the living room alone.

 

“ _Really?_ ” Emma hissed as soon as Henry was out of earshot. “All day Regina? All day.”

 

“The town doesn’t–” Emma cut her off.

 

“The town doesn’t run itself, I KNOW. God do I know. But what I _don’t_ know is why you can’t take _one_ goddamn day off for your family. We miss you. Henry misses you. The whole day he wished you were there, and I kept telling him _maybe_ you would show up. I told him to bring you a goddamn sweater for the fireworks,” Tears were gathering in Emma’s eyes, threatening to fall, “–knowing full-well that you weren’t going to show. You could have at least _told_ us so we didn’t have our hopes up all night that maybe for ONCE you’d choose your family over the town.”

 

“That’s not fair Emma.”

 

“No, it’s not! But you haven’t been fair either; you said things would be different.”

 

“What do you want from me Emma, do you _want_ me to quit?”

 

The blonde ran a hand through her hair. “No, of course not.”

 

“Because I’m not going to! I _love_ my job, I’m _actually_ good at it, but it’s a lot of work. More work than I could have ever imagined, and it’s an adjustment. I haven’t seen you properly since... what is it, Christmas? And I know that. I know I’ve been neglecting Henry, and us, but I’m trying.”

 

“Have you considered... and this might be a wild idea, but have you considered delegating? You have a huge staff behind you that just sits around all day because you insist on doing everything.”

 

Regina considered this for a moment. “They don’t care like I do... they’re not going to put their heart into it like I do... why would they?”

 

Emma took a deep breath. “Gold delegated. He kept you, and every other Councilman busy, and the town didn’t get run into the ground. You can’t give a-hundred-percent to everything all the time Regina. You give, and give, and give, and what’s going to be left?”

 

“I worked so hard for this though.”

 

“I know, and nothing is going to take that away from you. But if you don’t clear your plate, just a little, you’re going to burn out way too soon. Trust me, you have to have faith that your staff know what they’re doing. At least try it?”

 

“Okay. I’ll try.”

 

The following weeks and months, Regina was around a lot more. She was still busy like all hell, but she made sure she made time for her family. It took a while, but Regina accepted that she can’t take on the world alone, and that entrusting her staff with some things makes everyone’s lives a whole lot happier. Family, she came to realize, was more important than any job could ever be.

 

* * *

 

**November 2015**

“Emma, are you ready?” Regina called from the foyer.

 

Henry was spending the night at his friend’s house, and so Emma and Regina found themselves with the rare privilege of having the evening to themselves.

 

“I’ll be down in a second!” Emma called from their room. She came downstairs moments later in dark-wash jeans, knee-high boots, and the emerald top that Regina always told her made her eyes look nice. Her blonde hair was curled in perfect ringlets down her back, and she was wearing a small pendant around her neck that matched her shirt.

 

“Shall we?” Regina extended her arm, which Emma gladly took. Ever since Regina had stopped taking on the entire town’s problems, they were able to spend a lot more time with each other, and it felt like falling in love all over again. Regina found new little things every day about Emma to love even more.

 

Regina drove tonight, and they went to an Italian restaurant just outside of town where they talked for hours until the owner impatiently kicked them out. They went back into town, and Regina’s palms started to sweat. They pulled up to the town square, and Regina was practically palpitating.

 

“Hey… you okay? You’re sweating.” Emma reached over the console and took Regina’s hand. “Feeling sick?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m fine, don’t’ worry. My coat is just… heavy. I’ll be fine when we’re outside.”

 

“Okay.” Emma didn’t look like she quite believed her.

 

Regina shut off the engine and got out of the car. Instinctively, she put her hands in her coat pockets before Emma gave her another look, and she offered her hand.

 

They took in the closing Christmas market as they walked, not saying much, but just enjoying each other’s company. Regina bought a Christmas ornament, and Emma bought some peppermint candy that Regina rolled her eyes at. They passed the last stand as snow started to fall in big, fat flakes, coating the Christmas tree in the center of the square in a blanket of white.

 

The tree was bigger this year, and the ornaments sparkled and twinkled like they were lit from within.

 

“I can’t believe it’s already been two years,” Emma remarked, “That’s wild.”

 

Regina chuckled. “Wild indeed.”

 

“So much has changed. But at the same time, it still feels like the night we met.” Emma was staring up at the tree.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean… everything still feels so fresh. It’s been two years, and I’m not bored.” She was still looking up. “I’m going to be honest. I’ve never _made_ it two years into a relationship. I’d usually find some stupid little reason to break it off, and I’d leave. I told you when we met; leaving was my thing. The thought of being with someone long-term scared me to death.”

 

“And now?” Regina held her breath, her hands back in her pockets.

 

“It still scares me.” Regina deflated. “But in the best way possible. The kind of scared before you finally take a running start and jump off a cliff into a lake. It’s scary and terrifying, but it’s the best feeling in the world. You know what I mean?”

 

Regina was smiling now, all the fear she had been feeling dissipated. “I do.”

 

It was nearing midnight. The people still in the square at this hour were few and far between.

 

It was time. It was time to take the leap of faith that she’d been considering the last few

weeks, and this was the best place to do it. Regina took a deep breath; it was now or never. She took Emma’s gloved hands in hers. “Emma?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“I never thought I would have this. You, me, Henry, it’s the perfect little family I always wanted. Growing up, my mother pushed me to be the best at everything I did, but she never taught me how to love. Henry showed me what it was to love someone unconditionally, and you showed me that I’m worthy of love.” Regina took another breath, and held on to Emma tighter. “We met here two years ago, almost to the day. You came thundering into my life without warning; as unannounced as a hurricane and as pleasantly surprising as a summer storm. You’ve changed me in ways I never thought possible, and Emma, I never want this to end.”

 

Regina reached into her pocket, and Emma gasped.

 

She opened a little black box, which held a ring with a silver band and a modest-sized square emerald, surrounded by diamonds. “I love you, my perfectly imperfect Emma. And if you’d have me, I want to spend the rest of our lives together, however long that may be. Emma will you marry me?”

 

The silence that followed was deafening; Regina could feel Emma’s shock. Just as her smile started to fall, and she was worried she’d fucked things up beyond repair, Emma said “yes!”

 

Regina could have cried from relief. “You will?”

 

Emma laughed. “Of course I will!”

 

Emma kissed Regina under the lights of the Christmas tree, grinning like an idiot the entire time. Regina couldn’t contain herself. “We’re getting married!” She yelled to no one in particular. The few people left meandering around stopped and clapped for them.

 

They went back to Regina’s car, and went home for the night.

 

*     *     *

 

Sometime around noon the following day, Emma looked up from her notebook and out the window. Henry was waving goodbye to his friend and their mom as they backed out of the driveway.

 

“Can I tell him?” Emma was practically bouncing.

 

“Go ahead dear,” Regina answered, looking up from her book.

 

Emma bolted to the front door, and got there as Henry was coming inside.

 

“Henry!” Emma tackled the kid in a bear hug. “Guess what?”

 

“Mom proposed?” He asked nonchalantly as he kicked his shoes off.

 

“You knew?!”

 

“Of _course_ I did. She wanted to make sure I was okay with it. I mean you two are practically married already so I don’t see what the fuss is about, but I’m happy for you two.”

 

“Dammit Regina!”

 

Regina put her book down and joined them in the foyer. “What?” She said, smirking.

 

“I was the last to know?!”

 

“That’s usually how these things work.”

 

Emma just rolled her eyes, but as she passed Regina, she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

**December 2015**

Emma stood in the doorway of the kitchen pretending to be deeply enthralled with _Eat, Pray, Love_ while she waited for Regina to come downstairs. Finally she heard her fiancée descending the stairs, and stared at the book ever-the-more intently. As Regina passed her, she rolled her eyes and mumbled “your book is upside down.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“If you want a good morning kiss, all you have to do is ask. You don’t have to stand under the mistletoe you know.”

 

“But it’s more fun that way.” Emma pouted. “Good morning babe.” She walked over to Regina and hugged her, peppering her face, neck, and jaw with kisses.

 

Regina chuckled. “Good morning.” She went and turned on the coffee maker. “Are you picking up the hors d'oeuvres for tonight?”

 

“You know it.”

 

Upon Emma’s insistence, they were throwing a Christmas party for just about everyone in town at the mansion. Regina wasn’t thrilled about having a hoard of people trampling through her house all night, but she finally conceded after Emma and Henry tag-teamed her with the puppy-dog eyes for a solid five minutes.

 

Footsteps bounded down the stairs, growing closer. “G’morning!” Henry smiled as he entered the kitchen. “Did it work?” He stage whispered in Emma’s direction.

 

“Not exactly.” Emma pouted again. “Your mom is too smart.”

 

“Remember that.” Regina raised an eyebrow over her coffee cup.

 

The family threw quips at each other and laughed over breakfast. Henry was on Christmas break, Regina had taken some time off, and Emma was on-call at the Sheriff’s station because Graham was out of town for the holidays, but unless something catastrophic happened, it was just her and her family.

 

Regina had felt Emma’s eyes on her for quite some time, and finally spoke up. "Is there something on my face?"

 

"No… why?"

 

"You're staring"

 

"It’s hard not to stare when your eyes are so captivating." Emma smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

 

"Since when did you get so cheesy?"

 

"’Tis the season."

  


*     *     *

 

Regina, Emma, and even Henry were rushing around the house all day, putting the final touches on decorations, setting out food, and generally getting ready for the party. Regina was lighting candles, and strung a garland across the stairs which was her _festive_ way of saying ‘upstairs is off limits.’

 

Guests started filtering in, and the pleasant white noise of chatter filled the main floor of the house.

 

Just as Ruby and Belle walked into the party with a bottle of champagne as a party offering, Emma’s work phone went off.

 

“Really?” The blonde groaned. “Swan.”

 

She listened to the voice on the other end.

 

“You _really_ need me? Okay I’ll be there in a bit.” She hung up the phone.

 

“Regina...?” Emma called sheepishly as she entered the kitchen.

 

“Yes?” Regina was just pulling some of her apple turnovers out of the oven.

 

“Work called.”

 

Regina cocked her head. “You’re kidding.”

 

“I wish I was. Apparently there was a six-car pileup near the edge of town. Probably drunk drivers mixed with the snow. I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Regina kissed Emma. “I love you, drive safe.”

 

“Love you too!”

 

Emma pulled on her winter jacket (she finally admitted that it was too cold for leather), a white beanie, winter boots, and walked to the bug. She drove her car to the station, where she traded it in for one of the sheriff cruisers; the traction was much better on those cars, and the way the snow was coming down, she was going to need it.

 

She drove along the silent streets of Storybrooke, humming a Christmas tune to herself. The freshly-fallen snow crunched beneath the tires, grating Emma’s nerves. A bit longer, and she would be at the edge of town, where she could deal with whatever car accident awaited her, file whatever paperwork needed to be filed, and get back to her family.

 

She was inching the car slowly down the street on first gear; visibility was horrible and she could hardly see more than a few feet in any direction. Emma approached the train tracks; one of the lights on the X was blinking again, but she paid it no attention. As she drove across the train tracks, several things happened at once. A train horn, blaring in her ear, too loud and too close. A blinding light. Searing pain. Then, nothing. 

 

*     *     *

 

Flitting between groups of people, Regina was keeping the guests entertained, while anxiously glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. It was getting later and later, and she hadn’t heard a word from Emma; not a call, not a text.

 

“She’s probably busy,” she thought to herself, trying to calm the rising panic.

 

The night pressed on, and a few people left.

 

“The accident must have been bad...” she told herself, repeating it like a mantra.

 

Regina sent Henry to bed at ten-forty-five. Around midnight, the last of the guests had reluctantly gone home, wishing they could have seen Emma.

 

When David, the deputy, knocked on her door at ten-past-midnight, wearing a grim expression, she knew it was bad.

 

“Emma is in the hospital. They don’t think she’s going to make it.”

 

Regina frantically called Kathryn, asking her to come over and make sure Henry was okay. Although she was less than pleased to have been woken from her sleep, she came over in an instant when she heard the alarm in Regina’s voice.

 

As soon as the woman arrived, she bolted out of the house, wearing a jacket much too thin, and shoes that weren’t appropriate for the weather. She fought her instinctual desire to speed down Main Street and run through every stop sign she met. Instead she drove carefully, nails digging into the steering wheel until the leather was indented and her knuckles were white. The hospital seemed a million miles away. She drove through the night with tired eyes and shaky breath.

 

Finally, _finally,_ the brown and white building came into view. Regina leapt from her car as soon as it was in the parking lot, parking across three spaces and not bothering to lock the door. She ran through the halls, yelling at the night nurse when she wasn’t moving quick enough for Regina’s taste.

 

“Room three-oh-four Madame Mayor,” she said after much too long. She took the stairs two at a time, bolting down the third floor hallway until she was in front of the room. Regina stood for a moment with her hand on the knob, taking deep breaths, unsure of what she was about to see.

 

No matter how many deep breaths she took, she would never have been ready for what greeted her on the other side of the door.

 

Emma’s right-side looked crumpled and broken. Her entire body was black and blue, and every breath she took sounded like agony.

 

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise. “What... how did this happen?” She ran to her bedside, and sat in the seat on Emma’s left, decidedly her better side. Regina tentatively rested her hand on top of Emma’s with a feather-light touch, making sure not to put her in any more pain.

 

The blonde could barely speak. There was a tube down her throat breathing for her, so every word sounded like it was coming through a cheese grater. “The train–” she wheezed, “–it still runs.”

 

“What? What train?” Regina wasn’t thinking straight.

 

“The tracks– by the edge of town.”

 

Regina pieced it together. Emma was heading to the town line. The train tracks had a broken gate and faulty signals. She hadn’t gotten around to ripping the tracks up yet because she didn’t think there was any rush. This was her fault.

 

“Oh my god, Emma!” Tears welled in her eyes. “This is all my fault. You’re here and this is all my fault!” She couldn’t control herself. Emma was probably going to _die_ and it was because of her.

 

“No.” Emma took a deep breath. “I didn’t look–” she wheezed again, “it’s my fault.”

 

Dr. Whale walked in, holding a clipboard with his lips pressed together. “Madame Mayor, a word, outside?”

 

Reluctantly, Regina got up from Emma’s side, and followed the doctor.

 

“Is there any way she’s going to make it?” She asked once the door was closed. She knew, she could already feel what the doctor was going to say, but she had to hold out some hope.

 

The doctor shook his head. “The machines are keeping her alive at this point, but that’s not even going to last much longer. Nearly every organ in her body has ruptured or is damaged beyond repair. The most we can do is make her comfortable. It’s a miracle that she even made it to the hospital.”

 

Regina started crying again. All she could do at this point was hold her hand and say goodbye. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

“Thank you doctor.” Regina didn’t have it in her to scream and lash out. She went back into Emma’s room with red rimmed eyes and her face splotchy.

 

“That bad, huh?” Emma joked, but she must know. Regina just smiled a watery smile. “Stay with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

And stay Regina did. She sat with Emma all night, last night’s makeup dried in streaks down her cheeks but she didn’t care. Emma fell asleep sometime after three in the morning, and Regina managed to doze off, waking with a jump every time nurses came to check on Emma.

 

“Mom?”

 

Regina woke up to her son’s voice. The sun was just coming up, and by the look on his face, the crumpled, heartbroken look, it was clear that he knew exactly what was going on. Not wanting to wake Emma, Regina got up from the chair and ushered Henry outside.

 

“Kathryn told me what happened.” Henry said as soon as the door closed behind them. “Is Emma going to be okay?”

 

“I...” Regina’s voice hitched in her throat. “I don’t think so Henry.” The boy began to cry. “I’m sorry.”

 

“But,” he hiccuped, “there’s so much we didn’t get to do yet.” His tears were flowing freely now. “Can I see her?”

 

Regina considered this for a moment. While she _really_ wasn’t keen on Henry seeing Emma in the state she was in, she also didn’t think it was fair in the slightest to take Henry’s chance to say goodbye away from him. Reluctantly, she nodded.

 

Regina opened the door, careful to make as little noise as possible. As the door clicked closed behind Henry, Emma’s eyes opened.

 

“Emma!” Henry ran to her bedside.

 

“Hey,” She rasped, and Henry’s face fell.

 

“Emma,” he tried to look strong, but his upper lip was already quivering. “I’m scared.”

 

Tears were forming in Emma’s eyes now, and Regina wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sob until her throat went numb. But she didn’t; not now.

 

“I’m not.” Emma’s voice was barely a whisper. “I’m not alone; I’m surrounded by my family. I could never be scared with you two around. That’s all I need.”

 

“I love you Emma,” Henry was gripping Emma’s hand tight. Regina could see that it was hurting Emma, but she would never say anything. “Please don’t leave us.”

 

Emma just took Henry’s hand and squeezed. “I love you too Kid. Never change”

 

Emma wheezed again, but this time she couldn’t catch her breath. Regina went into panic mode, yelling out the door for a doctor to ‘get their sorry ass in here.’

 

Doctors and nurses that Regina had never seen before flooded into the room, pushing them out in the process. All she could hear from the other side was urgent tones and machines beeping menacingly. Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days.

 

Finally the beeping stopped, and Dr. Whale came outside, his expression telling her everything she feared. This was it.

 

“She doesn’t have much time; minutes maybe.”

 

Henry burst into tears again, and Regina held him close. “Go wait with Kathryn.”

 

“What, but I–”

 

“Honey, please.” Regina crouched down so she was eye-level. “Don’t remember Emma like this, she wouldn’t want that. _Please_.”

 

Henry nodded slowly. Regina took his hand and went to the waiting area, where Kathryn was flicking through a fashion magazine about a year out of date.

 

Kathryn looked up when she heard Regina approaching. “Is Emma–” Regina shook her head sharply, cutting the woman off. “I see.” She kept her face neutral.

 

Henry sat beside her and looked at his shoes.

 

Dr. Whale was still outside the room when Regina returned. “What can you tell me?” She asked.

 

He looked down at his clipboard. “We took out the breathing tube, it wasn’t doing anything at this point. Her heart rate is slowing down, her digestive organs don’t work anymore...”

 

“I get it.” Regina snapped. “Can I go in?”

 

“Of course, we’ll give you some privacy.”

 

Regina went back into the room, and she instantly felt the mood shift. Only the machines that were monitoring her heart rate were still turned on. The hospital bed was inclined so Emma was sitting up. Skipping the chair, Regina sat at the end of her bed, holding Emma’s good hand.

 

“My Emma.” Regina ran her thumb along the top of her hand. “This isn’t how we were supposed to end.”

 

“I know.” Emma’s voice was a bit stronger now that she wasn’t talking around a tube, but barely. “But shit happens.” She cracked a smile. “Don’t–” Emma inhaled, “–let this ruin Christmas.”

 

Regina smiled. “It’s not going to be the same. Who’s going to eat all the cookies when I’m not looking?”

 

The blonde laughed, but it sounded more like a sad cough. “Henry can take over; he’s a growing boy you know. Don’t let this be the end for you Regina.” Emma looked at her seriously, “Don’t hold onto me forever.”

 

Regina was crying now. “I should have never worked as much as I did. I missed _so_ much. Time is precious and I _wasted_ it.”

 

“You didn’t know. No one did.”

 

“We didn’t even get to get married.”

 

“It’s just a piece of paper,” Emma coughed, “We were basically already married.”

 

Regina nodded.

 

“Sing to me?” Emma asked.

 

“I’m not very good.”

 

“That’s okay. A christmas song? Please?”

 

“Okay.” Regina wracked her brain, trying to come up with a song that was in her extremely limited range. She took a deep breath.

 

_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

 

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more”_

 

Regina’s voice started to waver.

 

_“Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_So hang a shining star upon the highest bough...”_

 

The heart monitor let out a steady beep, and Emma’s hand went limp in hers.

 

_“...And have yourself a merry little Christmas now...”_

 

Regina finally, _finally_ let herself cry properly; the type of crying she would deny ever engaging in. Sobs wracked her body, and she kept saying ‘why, why, why’ like a mantra.

 

“I love you” she whispered as nurses came into the room, ushering her out.

 

*     *     *

 

The day Emma was buried was far too bright a day for a funeral. It seemed unjust that the heavens themselves weren’t mourning her loss.

 

Although they never officially married, Emma was laid to rest in the Mills family crypt; it felt right. The entire town came out to say goodbye to Emma, who had become a friend to just about everyone.

 

Regina looked forlorn as the crypt doors were closed with Emma inside of it. Henry was crying, Regina was crying, even people who barely knew her shed a tear.

 

They met like a plane crash, car accident, lightning storm. They collided together in way that took away all doubt that things could ever go back to being the same. They didn't get to go back to New York. Or do Disney World. Or go on a plane together, or even get married. But that's the thing with life; you make plans and promises for tomorrow, when tomorrow is never sure. You don’t always get a happy ending. Sometimes you don’t even get the satisfaction of an ending. Sometimes you're right in the middle and everything just stops.

 

Regina and Henry drove home in silence, to a house that was much too empty. Pulling into the driveway, Emma’s obnoxious yellow bug was parked by the garage, as if she’d open the door and Emma would be there. Michael, the mechanic, asked if Regina wanted Emma’s car towed to her house or scrapped, and she didn’t hesitate in bringing it back to Mifflin Street.

 

Regina turned off the ignition, and Henry left the car and went inside. Turning off her car, Regina was about to follow Henry inside, when something took hold of her, and she ended up in the front seat of the Volkswagen. She turned the key that was still in the ignition, turning on the car’s lights and letting the heat wash over her. As she sat in Emma’s car, the last thing to see her unharmed, Regina took in the lingering scent. It still smelled like her, of lavender and cinnamon. She ran her hands along the dashboard, taking everything in. Opening the glove compartment, Regina gasped. The notebook that Emma had always been writing in, the one she never got to read anything out of. It appeared that ‘someday’ had come, and she opened the book.

 

Inside the front cover was a blank page, with the words ‘Things I’ve Never Said’ etched on it. Flipping through the pages, Regina passed through half-cooked story ideas, bits of poetry, and verses of songs that never saw the light of day. For hours, until the sun went down, she read through Emma’s life, from a girl on the run to a woman in love.

 

She was somewhere around the election, where Emma wrote of ‘sharing my bed with the ghost of a girlfriend’ when the car battery died.

 

Tears formed in Regina’s eyes again. She closed the book, leaving it on the passenger seat, and got out of the car.

 

“Goodnight Emma,” Regina patted the hood of the car, “sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

**December 2016**

Regina and Henry kept up their tradition. They went back to the Storybrooke Christmas tree again, except the lights just didn’t shine as bright. Regina was wearing the same thin, white jacket she wore the night she and Emma met. She _almost_ got the hot chocolate stain out, but if you looked at in in just the right light, it was still there.

 

Regina used to like snow, it always took her back to the best parts of her childhood. But standing here, now, she could only despise it, because it was the snow that took away the woman she loved. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she spun her engagement ring on her finger. She hadn't been able to bring herself to take it off yet, and she wasn't sure when she would.

 

As she looked up at the town's Christmas tree, with the lights glistening in her eyes, a woman ran into her and spilt hot chocolate all over her.

 

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," the woman said.

 

Regina gasped and turned around. When her eyes met the woman's gaze, her face fell. Her hair was too dark, her eyes the wrong color, and she was dressed far too appropriately for the weather. Most people only get one big miracle in their life; far be it for Regina Mills to get two.

 

"It's fine." She looked down at her coat. "White was never my color anyways. Merry Christmas."

 

The woman gave Regina a tight smile, turned, and walked away. Henry saw the grief on his mother's face, renewed and raw.

 

"Do you want to go home?"

 

'Yeah, I do."

 

Looking up at the Storybrooke Christmas tree with her arm around Henry's shoulder and an air of finality, the caroler's song faded into the background around her…

 

_♪ They're singing ‘Deck The Halls,’ but it's not like Christmas at all,_

_I remember when are you were here, and all the fun we had last year._

_Pretty lights on the tree, I'm watching them shine,_

_You should be here with me, baby please come home ♪_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [OTP Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105596151237/imagine-your-otp-meeting-under-the-public)
> 
> Thank you to all my Swensatan girls who encouraged me through the writing of this fic (even if they weren't so happy with the ending), I couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> An extra special thank you to my artist Camikingst for the beautiful cover art!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ilovett](http://ilovett.tumblr.com/) or on twitter at [ilovettsq](https://twitter.com/ilovettsq) if you want to yell at me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
